How we grew up
by pookie-pookie
Summary: "C'est comme ça qu'on a grandi, avec nos 7 ans d'écart, nos parents et leurs faiblesses, leurs absences. Et si le résultat n'est pas parfait, on aura au moins fait de notre mieux." Recueil de Drabbles sur les frères Holmes au fil du temps.
1. Meeting

_Oui je sais, encore un recueil, et ben oui, j'ai pas résisté, je suis faiiiiible ! _

_Disclaimer : Si la série était à moi, elle serait vachement moins bien faite. Et je ne tire aucun argent à ne pas la faire._

* * *

**I - Meeting.**

A 7 ans, Mycroft connaissait et comprenait déjà beaucoup de choses. Il accompagnait toujours ses parents dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, et lisait tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Mais il y avait un sujet qui restait assez obscur à ses yeux.

Les bébés.

Oh bien sur, il savait que, comme tout le monde, il en avait été un. Il savait que c'était le premier stade de l'humain, passant la plupart de son temps à dormir ou manger. Mais il ne comprenait strictement rien à la façon dont fonctionnait le cerveau de ces petites choses.

C'est pourquoi la vue du ventre de plus en plus arrondi de sa mère avait fait naître chez lui une certaine appréhension.

Sa première rencontre avec Sherlock, c'était le nom qui avait été donné à son petit frère, fut une expérience assez étrange.

A la maternité, dans un berceau à coté de leur mère, il y avait cette ébauche d'être humain qui le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs, comme s'il n'avait pas encore appris à cligner. Platine contre acier.

Et puis, il y avait cette minuscule main qui se tendait vers lui. Après une légère hésitation, il tendit son doigt en retour, que le nourrisson agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mycroft ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait lu quelque part que les bébés faisaient ça. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander; Pourquoi ?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :** Secret.**_


	2. Secret

_Je suis en plein rush d'écriture ! Et comme je suis incapable de tenir plus de deux jours avant de poster un chapitre que j'ai en réserve...  
J'en profite pour remercier les gens qui prennent la peine de reviewer, ça booste vraiment ! Vous pouvez m'imaginer sautant de bonheur partout à chaque petit mot laissé, parce que, honnêtement, c'est exactement ce qui se passe.  
Enjoy !_

* * *

**Secret.**

CRAC.

« Mince.. »

Entre les mains de Mycroft, il ne restait plus que le manche de ce qui avait été jusque là le parapluie de Maman. L'objet avait cédé sous le coup d'une ouverture un peu brusque et le mécanisme avait volé en éclats, éparpillant baleines et morceaux de tissu imperméable sur le tapis du salon.

Évidemment il avait été prévenu.

« Je tiens ce parapluie de mon arrière grand-mère, ne t'avises pas d'y toucher, il est extrêmement fragile ! »

Comment résister après une telle phrase ?

Et à présent il devait trouver un moyen de cacher ce désastre à Maman sous peine de punition exemplaire. La meilleure idée qui lui vint fût de cacher toutes les preuves dans un carton au grenier, là où personne ne chercherait.

Restait à savoir que faire du témoin. Il l'avait remarqué en ramassant les restes du parapluie. Caché dans un coin, son petit frère avait dû voir toute la scène. Et à deux ans et demi à peine, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui arriverait s'il parlait à qui que ce soit de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ecoute-moi, il ne faut pas – surtout pas - que les parents sachent que j'ai cassé le parapluie, compris ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Il était content que son grand frère lui fasse confiance, même si il ne comprenait encore qu'à moitié ce que cela signifiait. Aussi fût-il ravi, lorsque leurs parents rentrèrent du travail ce soir-là, de prouver sa valeur.

« Maman ! Mycroft a été très sage ! Il n'a surtout pas cassé ton parapluie cet après-midi ! »

* * *

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon père, et à ses sept ans d'écart avec mon oncle. :)_


	3. Pirate

_Voilà encore un petit ! Je ne remercierais jamais mes reviewers, followers et "favoriters", qui me motivent beaucoup ! :)_

* * *

**Pirate**

Sherlock avait tout juste 4 ans quand Mr et Mrs Holmes décidèrent qu'ils pouvait s'absenter de nuit sans appeler la baby-sitter. Sa première réaction fut de se demander ce qui leur prenait tant de temps pour qu'ils n'aient pas assez de la journée pour le faire.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut « Le travail, mon fils, le travail. ». Il n'insista pas.

Assez vite, même, il se mit à apprécier les soirées seul avec son frère. Ils faisaient un petit-déjeuner pour dîner, parce que c'était la seule chose que Mycroft savait faire à manger. Et ensuite, il avait le droit de lire jusqu'à neuf heures ! C'était Papa qui lui avait appris, quand il restait encore à la maison les week-ends.

Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était les histoires de pirates. Parfois il demandait à Mycroft de jouer aux pirates avec lui, mais souvent, l'ainé lui répondait qu'il avait trop de devoirs pour jouer. « J'ai le brevet cette année, tu comprends, c'est sérieux. » lui disait-il, visiblement déçu de devoir refuser.

Alors Sherlock jouait aux pirates tout seul.


	4. Playing the Melody

**Playing the Melody**

A 12 ans, Mycroft pouvait se vanter d'avoir joué du piano pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie, et depuis ses débuts, il avait beaucoup progressé. Il avait aussi appris ce que ses parents aimaient qu'il joue. Père préférait la virtuosité classique des sonates de Mozart, Maman s'apaisait au son des nocturnes de Chopin.

Sherlock... Sherlock n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la musique.

Du moins jusqu'à cette fugue de Bach, qui le fit courir de sa chambre au salon pour ensuite rester immobile alors que son frère finissait d'interpréter le morceau.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il repartit, puis revint avec l'« Encyclopédie de la Musique ». Il l'ouvrit à la page présentant les différents instruments, et laissa son doigt glisser sur le papier, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, puis repartant de plus belle.

Après presque deux heures de recherches il se releva, triomphant.

« Je veux jouer du violon. »


	5. Revelation

_Mes amiiiis ! Un petit posté depuis mes vacances très loin :) Un "chapitre" sans surprise, mais que je devais bien caser à un endroit._

* * *

**Revelation**

« L'homme avait appris la relation extra-conjugale de sa femme et... »

Le babillage de la radio attira l'attention du jeune Sherlock. Il fronça les sourcils, un signe que Mycroft, en 6 ans de vie commune, avait appris à traduire en « Je ne vais pas tarder à poser une question, si possible gênante. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ca veut dire quoi « relation extra-conjugale » ? »

Sujet délicat, Mr Holmes se plongea dans son journal. C'était un Dimanche matin d'été où le couple avait par miracle réussi à se libérer pour s'occuper de leurs enfants, au moins le temps d'un petit déjeuner.

« C'est quand... »

Pas de boulette possible, tout devait être calculé au milimètre pour éviter le drame familial. Et tout dépendait de la réponse de Mycroft. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. 13 ans, et le destin des Holmes entre ses mains.

« Quand quelqu'un de marié joue à être marié avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

A l'instant où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il avait compris que tout était perdu.

« Comme papa avec Nathalie ? »


	6. Moving

_Tumblr n'a pas encore eu raison de ma santé mentale, ni de ma motivation. Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je me rend compte que plus ça va et plus je tends à écrire du drama. Mais c'est peut-être juste ma façon - très positive n'est-ce pââââs - de voir la vie et le fait de grandir. Enjoyez quand même !_

* * *

**Moving**

« Mycroft, tu l'emmèneras avec toi à Oxford. Je sais que ça sera difficile de t'en occuper, mais il ne peut pas rester ici, il serait fichu d'oublier de manger et alors Dieu sait de quoi on pourrait m'accuser.»

Mycroft hésita à rire, mais se ravisa en voyant le visage de sa mère. Ce masque de froideur qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis l' « incident ».

Il s'était préparé à une annonce de ce genre. Ces treize derniers mois, elle avait pratiquement ignoré son plus jeune fils, l'évitant à tout prix et ne le mentionnant que si nécessaire. Sherlock était devenu « Il ».

Alors dans l'esprit de l'aîné, il était évident que rester seule avec lui n'entrait pas dans ses projets.

« Bien, Maman. »

Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, et fila aussitôt dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sherlock sur son lit.

« Moi aussi je dois faire mes bagages, c'est ça ? »

Il avait une expression assez indescriptible.

Il y avait un peu de tristesse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il se faisait plus ou moins virer par sa propre mère du confortable manoir du Sud de la Cornouailles où il avait grandi pour habiter avec son frère dans un petit appartement d'étudiant.

Mais il y avait aussi une certaine excitation. Car manoir ou appartement, Oxford restait Oxford. De grands professeurs à questionner par centaines, des étudiants avec qui discuter par milliers, des livres à lire par milliards. C'était du moins comme ça que l'enfant de 7 ans qu'il était se figurait la ville universitaire. Et pour un garçon brillant et curieux comme lui, c'était le paradis.

Et quelque part à peine détectable dans son regard bleu acier, le mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension que lui apportait le fait d'être séparé de sa mère.

Faisant de son mieux pour paraître rassurant, Mycroft sourit.

« Oui, fais ta valise. Je t'emmène dans mon palace. »

* * *

_C'est en écrivant que je découvre la plupart de mes Headcanons. Le manoir en Cornouailles en est un. Mycroft avec 4 ans d'avance en est un autre. Oxford aussi. Mais je serais ravie que vous partagiez les vôtres avec moi, et ça pourrait devenir les nôtres \o/ _

_Warning cassage d'ambiance._

_NON, c'est faux, Mycroft ne fait pas du tout "Tu veuuux dey boonwboonnww ?". C'est FAUX._


	7. Friends

_Teuh teuh teuh, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un peut-être pas si mauvais tour. Désolé pour l'incroyable lenteur d'update en ce moment, je bloque un peu, j'écris en parallèle ( pleins de petits bouts de différentes fics à la fois) plutôt qu'en linéaire ( un gros bout d'une seule) ce qui va donner un rush dans pas trop longtemps. BREF ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Friends**

Sherlock rapportait toujours des notes excellentes.

En six mois il n'avait eu aucun problème à l'école, si ce n'est une histoire de visite scolaire à Londres durant laquelle il avait échappé à la vigilance de ses professeurs, qui l'avaient retrouvé à Scotland Yard, parlant à un agent d'une paire de chaussures...

Mais de tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais mentionné d'amis, « les autres » ayant été le seul nom attribué à ses camarades.

Jusqu'à la veille. « Je peux inviter un ami demain après l'école ? On sera sages. » avait-il demandé, et Mycroft n'y avait vu aucune objection.

Sherlock était un enfant assez débrouillard, mais il avait un besoin constant de distraction. Or la plupart des bibliothèques de la ville lui refusaient l'entrée s'il n'était pas accompagné, et passé une certaine heure, il devenait dangereux de laisser un enfant de 8 ans seul dehors. La présence d'un camarade de jeu pour son cadet permettrai donc pour une fois à l'aîné de jeter un œil à son travail scolaire avant minuit, heure où le plus jeune abandonnait généralement sa lutte acharnée contre le sommeil.

En entendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée, une bouffée de gaité envahi Mycroft.

« Quelqu'un veut un goûter ?, proposa-t-il joyeusement depuis la cuisine.

- Oh oui ! lui répondit son petit frère. Des muffins et un chocolat chaud s'il-te plaît !

- Et juste un thé pour moi s'il vous plaît, Mr Holmes. »

C'était une voix bien trop grave pour être celle d'un élève de CE2, ou même d'un collégien. En l'entendant, Mycroft se détourna du placard dans lequel il cherchait les muffins à la cannelle – les préférés de Sherlock – pour se trouver nez à nez avec un homme.

La quarantaine, habits classiques, sobres, lunettes à fine monture, traces de craie sur la manche, probablement professeur. Marque de bronzage marquant la présence sur long-terme d'une alliance, enlevée il y a environ un an. Veuf ou divorcé : ne pas aborder le sujet.

« Barthelemy Jones, se présenta l'homme, je suis le directeur de l'école de votre frère.

- Et son ami également ?

- On peut dire les choses comme ça. J'élève des abeilles durant mon temps libre. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais depuis il trouve toujours le moyen de débarquer dans mon bureau pour me poser des question sur l'apiculture. J'ai bien sur demandé des explications à Miss Lockhart. « Il fait les exercices avant même que je n'ai le temps d'expliquer la leçon. Et il aime vous rendre visite, ça l'occupe. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? ». C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu mot pour mot. Je comprendrais toutefois si cela vous posait un problème...

- Non, pas du tout. » répondit simplement l'aîné des Holmes, avant de sourire à son petit frère qui s'était entre temps vautré sur le canapé, dans une position peu réglementaire. « A condition bien sûr que nous puissions goûter de votre miel ! »


End file.
